User blog:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart/Why I'm Inactive
Last night, through facebook, Tangle pointed out to me that NightClan really is dying, and it is pretty upsetting since our Clan is almost two years old now and I've been with it for almost every step of the way, through thick and thin. Through the boom of users after I became an admin the April before last, the drama with Lizard, Jason, and Zayd, time of just plain squabble, and those glorious times when we were never more united as a Clan. I hope this little drought ends soon and come summer vacation, this wiki will become way more active, not just regular users, but admins, too. As Tangle told me, too, most of the admins are somewhat inactive, which is true because most of them don't edit much anymore, including myself. I'm just going through a lot of stuff and I seriously cry on a daily basis because of these reasons for my inactivity: *School... It's overwhelming the shit out of me... I only have about three weeks left, but there are all these projects and essays and study guides that my teachers have piled on me. It doesn't help that one of my teachers went on maternity leave and didn't enter grades until TWO MONTHS LATER, by which point anything late wasn't being accepted. I have two Bs and my other grades are really stretching the border between As and Bs. I plan to ace the finals and do everything I can do get those grades up. *Martial Arts... I'm not just a beginner anymore. I'm at the intermediate level. That means I have to learn, memorize, and perform more techniques and forms than I used to do. Not only that, but my tasks are getting harder. Right now, I can't eat anything but fruits, vegetables, nuts, and a couple other things for five days (anything from a box, bag, or can is not acceptable). I'm on day 2 and it's a form of torture. *My Parents... No matter what I do or say is an excuse for them to yell at me. I can understand my dad because he's on a diet and quitting a tobacco addiction due to health problems, but me and my mom are absolutely not getting along. It hurts when your parents call you names, and it hurts when your parents do it on almost a daily basis. I'm trying to control my temper and to get along better with them so I can please them for once. *You-Know-Who... He's also feeling really overwhelmed with finals and stuff. He's only months away from testing for his black belt. But he says he might have to quit karate because he doesn't have the time to practice anymore because of the army. So if he leaves martial arts, I'll probably never see him again unless I stalk his workplace or hang out with him and a whole group of friends from martial arts, but even if he does stay, I won't see him for 10 weeks because of his army training. Either way, I'm going to miss him like hell. *Interests... I don't really have the time to read much anymore, and even if I do have free time, I spend it doing something else sometimes, but it's not to say that I don't love to read, because I still love reading... But I've kind of grown away from warriors and into other obsessions: mainly Rush, Minecraft, and forensics/mystery. I know that all sounds lame, but school has been taking away from finding new obsessions. I still will read the whole warriors thing, and I still love them, just not as much as I used to. Hopefully, I'll find the fire in me to roleplay again soon. Those among other reasons are the reasons why I'm staying away from this place for now. I hope that somehow, NightClan will be revived. [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 19:05, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts